kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Jotaro Kujo
"Yare yare daze..." Jotaro Kujo is the protagonist of Stardust Crusaders, the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the overarching protagonist of the series. He is the third JoJo, and is the first JoJo to have a Stand. Jotaro wields the powerful stand Star Platinum. Jotaro also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as a member of the Literature Club. History Stardust Crusaders So little boy blue/black over here is connected to the Joestar family. So Jotaro is the great grandson of Jonathan Joestar who is the grandfather of Joseph Joestar who is the father to Holly Joestar who is Jotaro's mother. So in 1989 DIO take's Jonathan's body and thought it would be fun to stab himself with an arrow BUT the arrow was special and gave him a stand, and because so now all the Joestars have stands, even our boy Jotaro. Jotaro's stand was so good in fact that the Japanese police arrested Jotaro. So now in prison Jotaro has to spend time thinking about how good his stand is, his mother doesn't like that he is in prison so she calls her father to come and break Jotaro out of prison. The Old Man comes to Japan with some Egyptian Dude to get Jotaro outta prison, they go the jailhouse he's been placed in, explain what stands are & then Jotaro finally realizes that his stand is literally the best (except for that one time when it wasn't the best... and that other time) and breaks out of prison with it. Literally immediately after Jotaro's mother gets ill and The Old Man says that to cure her they have to kill an evil blond vampire named DIO, who's been terrorizing the Joestars for like 100 years now. So Jotaro realizing that he "loves his mommy" and decides to go with The Old Man, Egyptian Guy, and a Random Japanese Dude that Possibly Is Jotaro's Boyfriend to Egypt. So literally everything goes wrong, they pick up some French Person and a Mut along the way and they had no casualties to the team until they reach DIO's base. So literally half of them die when they reach DIO, Jotaro doesn't care until DIO decides to kill his Totally Not Boyfriend. This makes Jotaro so angry that he punches DIO in the leg so hard that DIO immorality goes away and dies. After killing DIO Jotaro loses his fetish for his Boyfriend and instead gain a fetish for fish and becomes a marine Biologist. Diamond is Unbreakable So like 10 years after Jotaro gave DIO The World's most painful leg injury an stand arrow surfaces along with another Joestar because The Old Man doesn't know when to keep his pants zipped up. So Jotaro goes to duwang Morioh to find both and makes sure that things don't go to hell. So he meets Bad Haircut (who is the mistake that The Old Man created) and tells him that things are gonna go to hell. So after a bunch of filler they find the problem who is Not David Bowie. They spend a good couple of episodes on trying to figure out who he is, then they find out who he is and try to kill him. He uses his Cat but then Jotaro remembered that he can stop time and does that & then beats the crap out of Not David Bowie. Vento Auero Jotaro tells Tiny Man to go to Italy to find DIO's Son (because he has one at some point), that is it. Stone Ocean Jotaro is now even older and now has a Daughter who is super cool unlike literally everyone else in the part. He commits to the shounen trope of being a bad father and then realises that he was a bad father and ends up in the gigantic kill counter that is "the deceased characters from Part 6" list because he wanted to save his Daughter and kill DIO's Boyfriend at the same time... obviously multitasking is something Jotaro is not suited for. Abilities Stand [Star Platinum] Star Platinum is a close-range Stand, with a basic reach of only 2 meters from Jotaro's body, but with incredible strength, speed and precision It is one of the most powerful Stands featured in the series. Its overwhelming physical prowess in every basic characteristic, save for range, coupled with Jotaro's own cleverness in combat, allows Jotaro to repeatedly prevail against many Stand users even without the usage of any special ability. In addition, Jotaro's discovery of its time-stopping ability only made it all the more formidable in combat. [Star Platinum: The World] During the final battle with DIO in Stardust Crusaders, Star Platinum awakens the ability to stop time. The technique is referred to by Jotaro as Star Platinum: The World. When activated, Star Platinum is able to halt the flow of time for a brief moment, causing everything around him to appear frozen in place. During this time lapse, Jotaro is able to interact with any object or person within his range. Notes * Jotaro was inspired by Clint Eastwood. * Jotaro is the first known JoJo character to have a Stand. * Jotaro is one of the most famous characters in JoJo. Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Joestar Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Joestar Group Category:Main Allies Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Griffin Street Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club